oreimofandomcom-20200223-history
Kyousuke Kousaka
Kyōsuke Kōsaka (高坂 京介, Kōsaka Kyōsuke?) is the 17-year-old main protagonist of Oreimo. He has a distant relationship with his sister Kirino, who always treats him rudely. Feeling that this will never change, he adapts to her attitude by changing how he thinks of his sister, treating her like an acquaintance. Kyousuke's dynamics with his sister suddenly changes when he finds one of her adult games by accident and learns that she is an otaku. Through this, he tries to be a supportive older brother while realizing he himself knew very little about his sister, such as her being almost flawless at school to working as a model. He is voiced by Yuichi Nakamura. Appearance Kyousuke is a young man with dark-colored eyes. His hair reaches down to his nape and his fringes are swept aside on both sides of his face, with one lock of hair left hanging by the middle of his forehead. His choice of clothes are simple and casual clothing, with shirts and slacks completing his outfit. Personality Normally, he acts very laidback and calm when it comes to most anything. When he has a problem, he doesn't panic unless it gets bigger and bigger far too quickly for his preference. He also is very distant towards his fellow students except for Manami, who is his osananajimi (childhood friend). However, there are times when he truly does get angry. When this happens, the laidback and calm person he is usually completely disappears, replaced by a decisive and serious adult. Examples are when Kirino's anime was not going to be produced the way it was meant to and when Kyousuke visited the rental room in Episode 11, where he was bombarded with yells for no reason. He is actually dense when it comes to sensing the emotions of women, much to the said women's irritation. Ayase was one of the victims of this ignorance. When he had started dating Kuroneko and came to Ayase's room at some point, she was mad at him for lying when he said that he would like to marry her, much to his apparent ignorance. He seems to have a fetish for glasses, which Manami and Kirino found out. Much to Kyousuke's chagrin, Manami offered to call him "Onii-chan" after discovering the eroge on the laptop in his room being played. Kyousuke aims to live a normal life, and his mentality affects many aspects of his life, including family, school and personal life. According to him, his grades are average, and his personal life involves the things that a typical teenager of his age also do. However, he admits to hate the single person whom he is insecure with: Kirino, his younger sister. To him, Kirino's success has made him useless in the eyes of his parents, and he even took joy from seeing his sister's suffering. Ever since, he has been at odds with his sister, and eventually he learned to ignore her presence. When he and Kirino are forced to interact with each other again (due to Kyousuke's discovery of Kirino's hobby), he eventually learns to become an older brother for the first time, although he did not realize this until it was a long time since Kirino's first "life consultation" session. However, it is later revealed he is a true siscon. He denies this somewhat early on, then fully accepts the term for himself. It may even extend to the point of a fetish itself, as shown when he got flustered over Kuroneko seducing him while referring to him as "Nii-san". Plot 'The First Life Consultation Session' Kyousuke stumbles upon a mysterious CD case on the doorstep of the Kousaka Residence by accident. Although he is certain that he never owns a DVD about a magical girl (in fact, the DVD case actually contains a mature title inside) he keeps the DVD case. Upon his investigation, it turns out that his younger sister Kirino owns the CD, and in the night that followed, Kirino confronts Kyousuke about it, marking the start of the first "life consultation" between the siblings. In the life consultation, Kirino confesses that she has an unusual hobby — that she is an avid fan of anime and eroge — and she asks Kyousuke to help her keep it a secret from her parents, especially since their father strongly dislikes the otaku culture. Kyousuke reluctantly agrees to help, unknowingly putting aside his normal lifestyle for the younger sister he did not care about before. 'Entering the World of an Otaku' He becomes Kirino's closest confidante on the days that follow, and since he has no idea about his sister's hobby, she would recommend some titles from her personal collection for him to play. He later joins Kirino in an offline meeting with fellow members of Otaku Girls Unite!, an online community she joined, to help her out from a distance. After what seemed like a failed attempt at making friends, Kirino and Kyousuke are later invited by the moderator of Otaku Girls Unite named Saori Bajeena. In the offline meeting's "after party", the siblings get to know more about their new friends Saori and her companion, who calls herself "Kuroneko". 'Kyousuke's Sacrifices' Several days after, Kyousuke would find himself in a dilemma he hoped that would not have happened: having to choose between keeping Kirino's secret and protecting his own reputation. In a sudden accident, the Kousaka siblings' father Daisuke discovers Kirino's CD on the living room and Kirino almost became helpless against the wrath of her otaku-hating father. Kyousuke decides to stand up for Kirino's hobby and convinces his father that he owns the CD he discovered. At the risk of losing his worth to his father, Kyousuke kept Kirino's hobby and reputation safe. Because of his heroic sacrifice, he catches a glimpse of Kirino's softer side. Kirino's dedication to her hobby is tested once again when she meets her best friend Ayase Aragaki while her Kyousuke, Saori and Kuroneko attend the Summer Comiket. Once again, Kyousuke puts himself in harm's way for Ayase to reconsider her opinions towards Kirino and her hobby, and he ended up being hated by Ayase. 'Childhood Friend Moments' In spite of his constant exposure to stressful experiences care of Kirino and her hobby, Kyousuke always finds time to visit his childhood friend Manami Tamura. Manami always acts as Kyousuke's supporter when he is down, and she always welcomes him at the Tamura Residence, where the Tamura family knows Kyousuke very well since when he and Manami were still young. When Kyousuke could afford it, he would visit Manami's house to stay over. At times, his stay would go through the night, and Kyousuke would endure being teased by Manami's grandparents to be Manami's perfect partner in the future. Although Manami denies it, she appears to have a crush on Kyousuke, something that he is either oblivious to or he merely disregards. 'The Start of Kirino's Novelist Career' Kirino and Kuroneko's relationship as complete opposites eventually comes to the point when Kirino wants to imitate Kuroneko and surpass what she can do. The playing field for both of them becomes the novel industry, where Kuroneko has been clearly experienced in. Kyousuke decides to help Kirino out in her plans in making a better novel, and it was eventually published by a famous light novel publishing company. Kirino's novels reached the hearts of many and gained enough publicity for her light novels to be adapted into an anime series. However, even Kyousuke is not able to shield Kirino from the harshness of the world of producing anime series. In spite of this, Kyousuke did not give up and he negotiated alongside Saori and Kuroneko to the production team of Kirino's first anime series. The gamble paid off in the end, and Kirino's anime series was eventually broadcast on daytime television. ' Relationships' Kyousuke, despite being the most "normal" of the cast, fits in well with others he meets. His outright kind and protective nature grabbed many hearts, which he often either is oblivious to or disregards. Kirino Kousaka A dependable brother that he is, Kyousuke cares deeply for his younger sister. The two are deemed close during their childhood, often depicted together in family photo albums. As they grew up, however, the two seemed to become more distant which marks the start of the "cold war" between the two. The Kousaka family album shows a diminishing number of photos that feature the two together as they grew up, something that Kyousuke is seemingly unaware of. After the discovery of Kirino's otaku personality, the two slowly grow closer to each other again. Many times, Kyousuke would go the extra mile to keep his younger sister from trouble, going so far as to sacrifice his own good both in and out of familial boundaries. Kyousuke understands that Kirino is a sweet and caring girl despite her brash tsundere personality towards him, something that he cherishes in her. Despite the constant arguments, the two share the same mindset where "they (Kirino and Kyousuke) can't stand the idea of one another in other person's arms", often sparking an incestuous vibe among others. At first, it is unclear if Kirino really loves him as a man or as a dependable brother, though in many, if not all, instances where other girls closes in to Kyousuke, she intervenes instantly. Her dependence on him made Kyousuke appreciate their relationship in the sense that he's able to realign their seemingly shattered relationship and accepting his capability as a good brother in his own way. Despite the many girls that constantly confesses to him throughout the series; however, Kyousuke ultimately reveals that he actually harbors romantic feelings for his younger sister, and added that he has been harboring it for years to the point where he even proposes to her - which Kirino tearfully accepts and they decide to become couple until graduation day. After the graduation, it is implied that they still have a secret relationship, though not as open as before. Ayase Aragaki The two share an instant crush to each other in their first encounter, often smiling together. This relationship quickly changed, however, due to Ayase's unshakable mindset and disposition towards otaku culture; i.e. her knowledge of Kirino's otaku side. The two do not have any notable relationship after Kyousuke sacrificed his good name to reconcile Kirino and Ayase. She often regards him as indecent, siscon and a pervert due to his blatant "lie" for his incestuous love to Kirino, but ultimately finds him a dependable person when she needs help the most, albeit still keeping a distance between herself and him. Kyousuke appreciates Ayase's kindness over her peers, something that draws him towards her if it weren't for the constant blockade put by Kirino's indirect actions. Despite being deemed a siscon, pervert and indecent by Ayase, Kyousuke deeply cares for her well being, going as far as choosing to aid her over his most important exam (one where he must attain an 'A' if he is to regain access to the Kosaka residence). This selfless act of his, among many of his other sacrifices for her, confirms Ayase's personal love towards him which leads to her tearful confession to him. Ruri Gokou/Kuroneko After becoming an otaku himself, Kyousuke and Ruri bode well with each other, often easily connecting due to their more "mature" or "realistic" outlook on problematic situations. Ruri later develops a close junior/senior friendship status both in and outside of school/club activities when she decided to go to school after staying at home for some time. Sharing the older sibling status in their respective families, the two can relate with each other quickly. During their unintended meeting in Comiket, Ruri often tries to close in towards Kyousuke, hinting her feelings to him (or that she is trying to anger Kirino). Nevertheless, both of them remain good friends until she shocks Kyousuke with her confession and, after gaining permission from Kirino, starts dating him. Their status as lovers quickly ends abruptly after the summer holiday ends, though they still hint signs of attraction towards each other. Their relationship, however, is hinted by Ruri as a saving knot to the Kousaka siblings' troubled relationship at that moment. Their feelings towards each other nonetheless remains attached towards each other in a friendly manner. Their relationship was put into hiatus when Kyousuke asks Ruri to give him time to choose whether he wants to continue on going out with her. Eventually, Kyousuke chooses to follow his heart and officially rejects Ruri, much to the latter's distraught; Ruri screamed and cursed upon being told by Kyousuke. Nonetheless they still see each other as friends and she is one of the few people who know of and support his relationship with his sister. Manami Tamura Kyousuke and Manami are childhood friends, caring for each other's well being over each of their own. She has an undeniable grandmotherly figure to Kyousuke, supporting him in every decision he makes if she deems it right (which are often so). Despite her obvious signs of feelings towards Kyousuke, he either disregards it or is too dense to acknowledge it. It is heavily implied, however, that he cherishes what he currently has in their friendship and doesn't want to have it any other way. He often visits her place after school, and is always welcomed by the Tamura family. However, Kyousuke's relationship with Manami might have been strained after the former chooses Kirino instead of her, much to Manami's disgust. But still, Kyousuke doesn't bear any ill will towards Manami. Saori Makishima Despite Saori's often awkward and blatant split personality (which Kyousuke finds rather odd), the two are in a similar state of rationality when it comes to problematic situations. Often times Saori helps him in his struggles, which is appreciated by the other greatly. In the light novels, it is not clear if she had feelings for Kyousuke, but in the anime, it is purely platonic. Yoshino Kousaka A caring and extremely adaptable mother, Yoshino is rejoiced that her son and daughter reconciled after their continual distance sometime during their childhood and is not above using Kyousuke's sister complex to motivate him to study. She often supports him in her own ways, remarking him as a "good brother". She serves as an equilibrium of peace in Kyousuke's dramatic and often troubled life, caring for both Kyousuke and Daisuke in their quarrels over Kirino's otaku hobby. Daisuke Kousaka Both Kyousuke and Daisuke share a father-son likeness in their persistent and brave personality when it comes to protecting their loved ones. Despite Daisuke's more powerful physical capabilities (often sending Kyousuke flying with a simple punch), Kyousuke is capable in breaking through his samurai-esque unshakable mindset, something that he respects and is proud of in his son. Daisuke often hits Kyousuke if the latter remarks a point that clashes with his perspective, which slowly becomes a rarity as he sees Kyousuke as a man and dependable brother to Kirino instead of a delinquent boy. Despite his strict and hard-headed nature, Daisuke acknowledges and is confident of Kyousuke's capabilities, going as far as setting an "A" standard in his exams if he is to regain access to the house. At first, Kyousuke believed that his father didn't care for him because his album only had pictures of Kirino, though it was later discovered that the reason was that Kirino was secretly stealing those pictures and making her own album of her "cool onii-chan". In the end, Kyousuke felt that he has betrayed his fathers trust when he was dating Kirino and apologized in his heart. Kouhei Akagi Kouhei is one Kyousuke's close friends in class, aside from Manami. Both seems to share the same situation of having otaku sisters, but nonetheless, have to support them in their decisions, going as far as buying a video game for them in a midnight release. Due to this, they usually get along with each others very well, and came to respect one another as well. Due to having a common problem, they usually talk about their younger sisters which can sometimes lead to a competition on who's the cutest, much to the disgust of their younger sisters. He and Kyousuke accept that after graduation, their overall friendship will be over because they will be going to different universities and won't really get to see each other, but do not mention it when they part. Sena Akagi Since their first encounter, their relationship with one another is more or less, on a "normal" degree as club mates. Though they're still able to cooperate well and see each other positively. When Sena reveals to the whole club her love for yaoi, Kyousuke still continues to interact normally with Sena but begins to improve as they progress. Like Ayase, Sena also sees Kyousuke as a sexual harasser and a pervert and, at the same time, Kyousuke is usually annoyed and in fact, enraged, every time Sena fantasizes him into getting raped by his fellow male club mates and her brother. Despite this, when Sena learned that Kyousuke and Kirino were going out, she still chose to be friends with them and support them. Kanako Kurusu Although at first, she thought of him as a typical boy the first time they met, it wasn't until when he was posing as her manager that she started to like him. She considers him her first fan, and has made a point of reserving the first place for him should she ever get a fan club. Although she started to learn how to cook in an attempt to help thaw the relationship between her parents and herself, she brought her cooking to Kyousuke to test out. Although it was bad to eat, he still finished it all, which impressed Kanako. She got jealous when she saw Kyousuke eating food made by other girls and got into an argument with Kuroneko over it. She eventually confess to Kyousuke, though she ultimately gets rejected. Kyousuke sometimes calls Kanako a brat ( mostly in the games.) Appearances in Other Media Aside from acting as the main character in the Oreimo light novels, Kyousuke also appears as the male protagonist in the spinoff manga Ore no Kouhai ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai, where Ruri acts as the main character. He also stars in a crossover story with the Toaru Majutsu no Index light novel series, appearing with his sister Kirino alongside Index protagonists Mikoto Misaka and Touma Kamijou. Kyousuke can also be seen in the eleventh episode of Boku Wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai walking with Kirino, Saori and Ruri. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kousakas Category:Games Research Club Members